Plumas al vuelo
by Kirino Sora
Summary: Si los gatos realmente poseían siete vidas, Crookshanks no sabía cuántas había antes del final. Lo cual no significaba que fuera a parar.


Hermione siempre tenía preparada una respuesta para todo. Dependiendo de cuánto era capaz de abordar en el tema, abría o abría más el abanico de posibilidades que podía ofrecer la pregunta. Estaban las mejores, las peores y las que no eran ni eso, una respuesta. Como el tan conocido «no sé».

Cada vez que Crookshanks se comportaba de manera extraña, ella decía «no sé».

Ya sea la señora Weasley, o sus hijos o su propio marido –su marido Ron, quien compartía un fuerte lazo de enemistad con la bola de jengibre, como lo denominaba él, desde tiempos inmemorables–, no le faltaba razón a la hora de corroborar sus síntomas. Lo que quizá no era de dominio público para la familia era que su comportamiento se remontaba a mucho tiempo atrás, mucho antes incluso de que el señor Weasley advirtiera que no jugaba con los gnomos tras lo sucedido en la boda de su hijo Bill –aunque en su momento, con mortífagos vigilando por todo el perímetro de la casa, vio natural que ninguno de ellos se atreviera a causar un desmadre en el jardín.

Durante su estancia en La Madriguera, el ambiente olía peor que un gato muerto. Pudo haber sido cosa de las nubes o de la presión que imponía una vigilancia constante; sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con esas cosas.

Los Weasley perdieron a Fred; Harry, a muchos seres queridos, demasiados; Crookshanks, a casi todos sus amigos –el casi era por compasión hacia la lechuza de Ron, Pig, quien no lo consideraba muy cercano a él, mas existía.

Cuando su dueña lo compró, al primer animal que conoció fue a Scabbers. Su amistad fue tan grande como la buena relación que había entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero tuvo que fingir en muchas ocasiones para guardar apariencias ante Ron. No fue hasta que conoció a Sirius y confirmó, con una certeza absoluta, que la rata no era trigo limpio que no se decidió a perseguirla y conseguir que ésta tocara el fondo de su estómago –y bien que no llegó nunca, porque, apenas la lamió, estuvo días enteros soltando bolas de pelo por toda la torre. Con el paso del tiempo fue tratando con más animales, como la Señora Norris –su relación no podía describirse como buena; más que repudiarla, ella los repudiaba a él y a todo el mundo. De tal dueño, tal gata– y la profesora McGonagall –que, de no haber descubierto su naturaleza de animaga, habría superado definitivamente lo de su primer amor por Sirius.

Ciertamente, tuvo pocos amigos en Hogwarts. Le importó poco.

Le importó menos todavía conocer a la maldita lechuza de Harry.

* * *

La primera vez que Crookshanks le habló a Hedwig...

…él fue ignorado.

Todavía lo recordaba con claridad. Jamás en la vida se había sentido más ofendido que en aquella ocasión, cuando ella regresaba de un vuelo nocturno, claramente cansada. Quería dormir, descansar las alas, cosa que él no pareció advertir hasta mucho después de que ella le bostezara en todos los bigotes, se metiera en su jaula y dejara a Crookshanks con una primera mala impresión de los de toda la vida. Transcurrió un tiempo considerable antes de que los dos se hablaran nuevamente.

* * *

La primera vez que Hedwig le habló a Crookshanks...

…ella lo mandó a paseo.

Como el ave que era, tenía una enorme necesidad de sentir el viento, sus alas, la libertad. La luz del sol le agradaba, sin embargo, prefería notablemente moverse de noche, con la luna, la brisa y el silencio de su lado; de a ser posible, en solitario, ya sea mientras entregaba las cartas que Harry le encomendaba o porque le había permitido salir de su jaula. Cuando sucedía lo segundo, procuraba no volar demasiado lejos, por si era solicitada; ése era quizá el único inconveniente de ser una lechuza doméstica: no poder batir las alas cuando quería y adonde quería. En cualquier caso, la vida que tenía no era mala, por no decir que era incluso genial. Sobre todo esos momentos de tranquila soledad.

No obstante, había ocasiones que sencillamente no podía disfrutarlas.

Al principio no se dio cuenta, más adelante fue ignorándolo y al final acabó hastiada por completo. Llegó a un punto en el que no sintió pena ni arrepentimiento por soltarle un borderío al gato de Hermione; había olvidado cuál dijo. Pero debía de comprenderlo.

Quería sentir que era la única sobrevolando las nubes, el mar, la costa... y con los ojos gatunos, afilados de Crookshanks persiguiéndola, era inevitable dejarse anclar en la tierra.

* * *

La primera vez que Hedwig se enfadó con Crookshanks...

…éste le arrancó al menos tres plumas.

Sucedió en el interior del tren con destino a Hogwarts. Ron regresó a su asiento después de comprarle a la señora del carrito, golpeando de paso el periódico que Hermione estaba leyendo acerca de los acontecimientos en el Mundial de Quidditch. En cambio Harry permaneció como cerca de siete segundos plantado en la puerta, embobado con la risa de Cho Chang.

Varios minutos más tarde, siete segundos fueron los que tardó Crookshanks en saltar de un asiento a otro, casi como si flotara.

Aterrizó al lado de Hedwig quien, sobresaltada, agitó las alas y empezó a volar. No se percató de que Crookshanks estuvo pisándole la cola hasta que chocó contra el equipaje y vio tres de sus blancas plumas bajo su pata. No le dirigió la palabra hasta una vez terminado el Torneo de los Tres Magos, en La Madriguera.

Lo que nunca supo Hedwig es que, durante ese intervalo de tiempo, Crookshanks tuvo que conformarse con sentarse al lado de tres de sus blancas plumas en lugar de con ella, como planeó aquel día antes de atravesar el andén 9 ¾.

* * *

La primera vez que Crookshanks se enfadó con Hedwig...

…ésta le dio un picotazo así porque sí.

No tenía más explicación. Fue en una temporada en la que no recibió trabajo ni paquetes ni cartas que enviar. Por lo tanto, cazaba y se ponía a comer en alguna ventana de la torre de Gryffindor, para matar el tiempo. Crookshanks se cruzó con ella en Hogwarts una única vez, durante el quinto año, y esa única vez recibió un picotazo de manera repentina, regalándole rastros de sangre de ratón en toda la frente.

Lo que nunca supo Crookshanks es que, junto a esa sangre, Hedwig le había plantado su primer beso. Así porque sí, obviamente.

* * *

La primera vez que Hedwig vio llorar a Crookshanks...

…Sirius Black había muerto.

No hubo ningún cuerpo que enterrar. Es más, no se le hizo una tumba hasta una vez transcurridos un mes o dos después de su pérdida. Aun cuando se la dedicaron, Crookshanks no vertió lágrimas en su lápida; tampoco el amor que sintió por él tiempo atrás, tampoco el afecto que le guardó a su leal compañero hasta el final.

Hedwig jamás advirtió en los sentimientos de Crookshanks hacia el animago, pero en esa época ella no dudó en consolarlo. Eso sí, a su manera. Y su manera implicaba no hablarle, no animarle, no dirigirle la palabra. Nada falso ni innecesario. Se limitó a permitir que los ojos anaranjados del gato la persiguieran por el firmamento mientras volaba, y soltar plumas de vez en cuando para que él las atrapara al vuelo. No lo entendía del todo, pero Crookshanks parecía tener algo con sus plumas desde siempre, y parecía encantado de la vida con ellas, a pesar de que no podía conservarlas durante demasiado tiempo.

Y entonces, desde el cielo de La Madriguera, ella lo vio llorar. Pero sólo una vez. Sólo una.

Es verdad que Crookshanks no vertió lágrimas frente a la tumba de Sirius Black. También es verdad que derramó muchas de éstas en la tierra, en el origen de la vida, donde sus sentimientos quedaron enterrados para vivir; y no sobre una fría lápida, donde no puede nacer nada. Sólo morir.

* * *

La primera vez que Crookshanks vio llorar a Hedwig...

…nunca llegó. La muerte de Hedwig lo alcanzó primero.

Y entonces sintió una gran desilusión, aun cuando no tenía ni idea de a qué estuvo esperando. A que llorase, a que mintiera, a que compartiera con él un trocito de su confianza... O quizá a algo más simple.

A ella, como las plumas al vuelo que fue atrapando mientras caían.

Sólo que Hedwig no era una pluma, por tanto, era imposible de capturar, de conservar; y él no podía volar. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar o saltar; distanciarse de la tierra, jamás.

Si se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente, puede que también hubiera esperado a ser usado de cobaya para los productos en etapa experimental de Fred y George, y que de algún fallo irreversible le crecieran alas en la espalda.

* * *

Cada vez que Crookshanks se comportaba de manera extraña, Hermione decía «no sé». Esta vez, en esta fecha del año, tampoco se salvó de formular esa respuesta que tanto le disgustaba ante la pregunta de su hija Rose.

Los Weasley perdieron a Fred; Harry, a muchos seres queridos, demasiados; Crookshanks, a casi todos sus amigos. Sin embargo, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían una fecha especial en la que ser recordados. Recordados más que visitados en el cementerio con traje de luto porque algunos sólo poseían una lápida, como Sirius y Hedwig; y ellos no se merecían que se les llorara en piedra. Al menos, así lo creía Crookshanks.

Ciertamente, tuvo pocos amigos en Hogwarts. Tan pocos que, en apariencia, si los contabas, su pérdida no era la gran cosa. La realidad consistía en que él había perdido tanto como el resto. Muchas oportunidades de hablar, de realizar algo más que observar en la distancia... Y, sobre todo, perdió muchas plumas blancas que no pudo empacar porque los gatos carecían de maleta donde guardar su equipaje. Ni baúl, ni un espacio personal que no fuera limpiado a la semana donde conservar nada. En ese aspecto, sintió cierta envidia hacia los alumnos de Hogwarts, hacia los seres humanos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de esos pequeños detalles, ya tenía por costumbre arrancarle las plumas a Pig una vez al año y tirarse por la ventana cada mes. Las atrapaba a pesar de tener ese color grisáceo con el que no conseguía engañarse a sí mismo, convenciéndose de que sólo estaban sucias; y saltaba para luego caer estrepitosamente sobre algún inocente gnomo, aun sabiendo que, incluso si hacía eso, no se acercaría a nada. Sólo a la muerte, como había predicho Hugo que sucedería tarde o temprano.

Si los gatos realmente poseían siete vidas, Crookshanks no sabía cuántas había antes del final. Lo cual no significaba que fuera a parar.

Lo único que podía afirmar con absoluta certeza es que más de cinco no le quedaban.

* * *

Jamás me propuse a subir esta historia a ff. Era la primera vez que escribía algo del fandom de Harry Potter y era un reto/regalo de cumpleaños para AngieCarstairs y otra amiga, pero visto los resultados que tuvo, ¿por qué no?

Todo esto (o casi todo) salió de una conversación que se nos fue de las manos, entonces me propuso escribir sobre ellos y acepté. Y he cumplido, por una vez. Y sigo viva, aunque quizá con pequeñas secuelas; he sufrido y he pataleado por cada escena que escribía.

Cualquier comentario, de a ser posible que no sea destructivo, es bien recibido; las plumas y las bolas de pelo, también.

¡Muchas plumas blancas para todos!

By Kirino Sora


End file.
